On the Train
by Krysana
Summary: Yaoi, Ken x ?, Ken takes a ride on a train. [Oneshot, Complete] [Update - yes, more in this series - canoes and rafts, anyone?. PWP. KenAya]
1. On the Train

On the Train  
A Weiss Kreuz fan fiction  
By Krysana  
  
Disclaimer: Koyasu-sama owns all the hot bishie boys.  
  
Summary: Ken takes a ride on a train.  
  
Notes: Ken POV. Shonen-ai. PWP. Ken x ??  
  
Thanks to Moonraven and Xellas (now archived on skyhawke . com [remove spaces to access]) for their help as always in pre-reading. Love you guys!  
  
.  
  
The train platform was crowded when Ken Hidaka reached the top of the stairs. He pushed his way through to a small empty space at the wall underneath the poster of a cheerful girl advertising rice cookers.  
  
He looked at his watch. 6:42pm. Peak time for commuters leaving work, schoolkids on their way home from cram school, mothers buying last minute groceries for dinner preparations and more.  
  
He winced as a girl with an overly packed bag elbowed her way past, ramming him in the stomach with her heavy bag as she tried to avoid a collision with the passing salary-man.  
  
Ken let out a deep breath. Two more minutes before the next train was due to arrive. He hated catching the train at peak time.  
  
Today's train ride was unavoidable. One of the kids that he used to coach in soccer had made his elementary school team and begged his Ken-nichan to come watch his first representative game. Ken hadn't been able to resist the pleading eyes of little Tomo so had willingly agreed.  
  
But the timing had coincided with the time his bike was in the shop getting repaired. Aya had gone to visit his sister using his Porsche, Yohji had declared earlier that day that he had a hot date and Omi had school and would later be going to a session of cram school on his bike.  
  
So that left Ken without immediate transportation. He'd checked the location of Tomo's school and found a nearby train station. Getting to the school hadn't been a problem, however this home trip was not looking so favourable.  
  
The sound of the arriving train jerked Ken out of his contemplations as the crowd began to move in anticipation.  
  
Doors opened. A few people squeezed their way out. Many more people squeezed into the train's remaining space.  
  
Ken pushed his way into a small gap between the door and the carriage wall.  
  
The whistle blew and as the door was about to close, a last minute passenger pushed into the carriage, pressing up against Ken's back.  
  
Ken let out a slight growl as his free space became non existent. Why couldn't that person just wait until the next train? It would only be another five minutes.  
  
The buzz of the crowd filled his ears as Ken shifted positions, trying to make himself comfortable for the thirty minute journey.  
  
It was nearly impossible. And that guy at his back was really alarmingly close. Ken squirmed away a few centimetres.  
  
Tall and male were Ken's thoughts as his shoulders remembered the pressure from a wide chest. He closed his eyes and tried to force his body to relax.  
  
He was looking forward to getting back to the Koneko. No mission tonight, so a chance to watch some sport on the television. And if he was lucky then maybe, just maybe, one of his team would join him...  
  
The train swayed slightly as it rounded a curve and the people within it were moved in response.  
  
The fat salary-man in front of Ken pushed back against him, forcing Ken back against the stranger behind him. There was a slight grunt from the man behind him but that was all.  
  
After a few seconds it was clear that the salary-man wasn't moving again. Ken resigned himself to his new position, leaning flush against the tall stranger, back to chest, butt to hips.  
  
Being so close created a vague sense of intimacy around Ken. He looked around a little uneasily. He was surrounded by people's backs. No one was looking at him or had even noticed the closeness of the two men in the corner.  
  
Ken closed his eyes again. But with his primary sense decreased, his other senses moved to accommodate. The smell of leather. The sound of schoolgirl chatter dominating over other conversations. The warm firm abdomen behind his back. The growing hardness against his lower back.  
  
Ken blinked open in a split second as his body tensed slightly.  
  
The stranger must have felt Ken's reaction as Ken found his free left hand imprisoned by strong fingers whilst the other hand quickly clamped onto Ken's hip, trapping Ken's elbow effectively against his body. Once secured, it continued sliding around under Ken's hooded sweatshirt to rest against Ken's groin before Ken could move.  
  
Hands thus trapped, Ken shifted backwards fluidly to stamp on the stranger's foot. Hard.  
  
If Ken had been wearing his assassin boots he would have broken a few toes. However there was none of the expected response, possibly due to Ken wearing sports sneakers. However Ken's current position worsened as the hand tightened its grasp on Ken's body.  
  
'Bastard,' thought Ken.  
  
Ken struggled to break free surreptiously. He glanced around quickly but it seemed no one had noticed his situation. Looking down all he could see was black. The stranger's black clad arms were not obviously noticeable against his own black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans.  
  
Ken bit his lip. What to do? He could take out this pervert easily any day. Only in his current situation, there wasn't quite enough space to do it and it was gonna be damn hard to hide any dead bodies on a crowded train. How to get the guy to back off? Ken Hidaka wasn't gonna be one of those victims that allowed perverts to molest them on public trains!  
  
He ran quickly through his assailant's possible weak points on his body. Knees, groin and abdomen were out, due to his current position. Throat and head seemed his best options, but that was a little risky in public.  
  
By this stage, the stranger's hand had worked open the zipper of Ken's jeans and long fingers were leisurely sliding into the space.  
  
Ken nearly bit his tongue off trying to suppress his annoyed shout. That was it. The pervert was gonna be in so much trouble.  
  
Ken eyed the crowd around him, waiting for the chance when the train next swayed. He was gonna break the nose of that guy behind him. Ken had a hard head and wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
The train lights blinked off briefly as the train entered a tunnel and Ken slammed his head backwards in a quick hard move.  
  
His head met... empty space.  
  
Ken's eyes widened. There weren't many people who had the ability and speed to counter his street moves.  
  
There was a low chuckle as the stranger's lips ghosted across Ken's ear. Ken's momentum had forced him even closer to the stranger behind him.  
  
Ken froze in disbelief. That sound was familiar.  
  
"Relax," whispered an even more recognisable voice.  
  
The command drained all tension out of him and replaced it with anticipation. Ken squirmed as the fingers began to move rhythmically again, moving against his flesh creating torturous waves of pleasure.  
  
He felt his knees beginning to weaken, but at that same moment, Ken felt his left hand released as a supporting hand slid under his sweatshirt and t- shirt to rest against the bare skin of his stomach.  
  
All too soon the rising pressure built to an unstoppable peak and Ken barely managed to suppress a moan as his body reached the foregone conclusion.  
  
Long fingers rearranged clothing back to its rightful position as Ken struggled to breathe normally. The fingers on his stomach stroked softly, almost soothingly as Ken's heartbeat began to return to normal.  
  
The announcement of the first stop for the train was broadcasted.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the train slowed and the doors opened behind him. Ken was released and his instincts told him there was an empty space behind him. He turned around and stepped out under the fluorescent lighting of the station, his eyes searching the crowd.  
  
He was pulled along with the crowd to the exit booths and Ken pushed his ticket into the slot and passed through.  
  
On the outside he looked again. No sign of his surprise lover.  
  
Ken grinned ruefully. He pushed his hands into his jeans pockets and headed towards the stairs which would take him home.  
  
He exited the stairs and walked towards the highway overpass when he saw a glint of red in the shadows against the wall.  
  
"Aya."  
  
"Ken."  
  
They stood looking at each other.  
  
"You're late. Let's go. I'm hungry." Aya's deep voice revealed nothing.  
  
"New habit of yours is it? To wait at train exits?" Ken enquired lazily.  
  
Aya grunted and began walking, Ken falling neatly in beside him.  
  
They walked in silence the short distance to the Koneko.  
  
Ken was just toeing off his shoes, watching Aya remove his boots, when Aya spoke again.  
  
"Do you need to wash up before dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. Just lemme have a quick shower. Got a bit sweaty on the train."  
  
Aya crooked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
Ken looked up, meeting the amethyst gaze of his team leader. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, dropping it to the ground. He pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt, revealing a glimpse of taut stomach. Somehow the button of his jeans had come undone, reinforcing Ken's scruffily sexy pose.  
  
Aya's gaze was unwavering as Ken went through this production.  
  
"Just go get cleaned up Ken."  
  
As Aya turned away, a cheeky smile appeared on Ken's face as he tackle glomped the redhead from behind.  
  
"I'll go in a minute." Ken nuzzled the side of Aya's neck. "You smell so good." He lipped the sensitive bit of skin exposed at the edge of Aya's leather coat.  
  
Aya reached behind him to peel the brunette away.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hey!" protested Ken, "I'm not..."  
  
Aya's lips descended over his, cutting short anything Ken had to say. Aya's hands wrapped around Ken's waist pulling their two bodies together so Ken reached up to curl his arms around Aya's neck.  
  
When they finally broke apart to breathe, Ken flashed a cheery smile at Aya.  
  
"So what do you have planned for tonight?"  
  
Aya gave Ken a look. "What do you want to do Ken?" The dangerously suggestive tone sent shivers up Ken's spine. "Do you have another fantasy that you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Nope... well maybe..." Ken smiled innocently. "But I think you might want to do some laundry tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry koi, but I'm wearing your boxers today."

.  
  
- The End -  
  
After reading about Japan's crowded train system, the yaoi fangirl in me just couldn't resist my own take on a train story. Hope you enjoyed it - and if you did, please let me know!  
  
Extra note: Thanks to the people who are still reading 'Unexpected' - I promise I haven't given up on it and please look for an update soon!


	2. On the Car, Plane, Bike and Boat

On the Train – Chapter 2 – Omake

These are a series of 4 drabbles that I wrote recently as a result of Livejournal challenges from Moonraven. Somehow they all seemed to come out like a series, so I thought I'd post them as an Omake to 'On the Train'.

All the drabbles were supposed to be 100 words, but I gave up on that by the end...

They're all Aya-Ken, and they all involve Ken's umm... liking of different types of transportation. (wink). And Plot? What plot? Never heard of it.

Big love to Moonraven who inspired all these drabbles with her LJ challenges!

Big hugs to: Stef, CelinaFairy, Nurse:ratched, Mangababy, Mystik, Rarukuchan, AnimeButtMonkey, Toniq, Tenxjigoku, Erika, Blues Narf, Mondantz, Wai-Aki, Zavijah, Spawn of Hell, Mia le Slice, Seph Lorraine, Yoikiro.

Now, onto Ken's latest fantasties...

--------------------------------

_This one was written for Moonraven's 'First Line' LJ challenge. The first line of the drabble is taken from the first line of one of her fics._

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Ken looked up angrily at Aya. "It's not a bad thing. You should experience it for once!"

"I said no, Ken." Aya's voice rose a little.

"But it's good! Would I ask you to do something that I didn't think you would like?"

Aya looked away as he surrendered ungraciously. "Fine then. Here."

He handed the Porsche keys to the now grinning Ken.

"C'mon Aya! You've never lived until you've made out in the backseat of a car!"

Aya wrinkled his nose, but climbed into the car after Ken.

At least, Ken had promised to clean the car tomorrow.

(Word count: 105)

-------------------------------------------

_This one was written for Moonraven's 'Kink' LJ challenge. She specified the first line_.

"Don't worry; it only seems kinky the first time."  
  
Aya raised one eyebrow, as he looked at Ken in disbelief.  
  
Ken grinned, "C'mon Aya! We've got the plane to ourselves! I've always wanted to join the Mile High club with a handsome pilot..." He batted his eyelashes at the stoic redhead.  
  
Aya appeared unmoved.  
  
Ken changed tactics. "After this, every time you fly somewhere, or hell, even see a plane, you can't help but think about it, and how good it felt... how tight it was..."  
  
Aya ground his teeth together, but he grabbed Ken's wrist and headed for the nearest toilet.  
  
(Word count: 102)  
  
Author's note: Yes, this is the crack that comes out of my head when I saw the boys dressed up in their pilot and steward outfits! And let's just pretend the plane didn't blow up for a while after they killed that guy... Yeah, they had to get it back to a place where they could get off safely before blowing it to smithereens. So there's time for my little scenario to actually occur! (giggle)

-------------------------------------------

_And another one written for Moonraven's 'Kink' LJ challenge._

"Don't worry; it only seems kinky the first time."  
  
Aya frowned. "I've heard that line before."  
  
Ken grinned shamelessly. "Really? Who else has been chatting you up, hot stuff?"  
  
Aya gave him a look.  
  
Ken pasted on an innocent look. "Sounds like something Yohji would say."  
  
Aya snorted. "As if I listen to anything Kudou has to say."  
  
Ken nodded. "So, was it that shy salary-man? Y'know, the one that comes in on Fridays at lunchtime and always takes 30 minutes to make up his mind? Whilst you hover solicitously over him, of course. It's always the innocent looking ones, y'know."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Aa... Could it be Sakura-chan then?" Ken paused, as if in thought. "Somehow, I can't imagine her saying that."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hey..." protested Ken.  
  
Aya looked around the garage. The door was locked and the curtains were drawn.  
  
Aya shook his head. Sometimes, Ken got the strangest notions about where he wanted to have sex. First, it was the Porsche. Then there was the plane during the mission, and only 2 weeks ago, on a train.  
  
"Fine then." Aya moved from the spot at which he'd been standing for the last 5 minutes.  
  
"Sweet!" Ken smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"I have one condition." Aya turned his head to watch a rapidly disrobing Ken.  
  
"Anything," said Ken cheerfully, as he tugged his t-shirt over his head. He hadn't been sure that Aya was going to agree to this one, but hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?  
  
"Can you, at least, turn the engine off?"

(Word count: 252)

-------------------------------------------

_And the last one, is because Moonraven challenged me to write a boat, and SephLorraine encouraged her!_

"It's nice, huh Aya?"

"Aa." But Aya wasn't looking at the beautiful lake view that Ken was.

Aya's gaze was rivetted on one scantily clad brunet, who was standing at the helm of the boat, one hand shading his eyes from the sun, the other resting on his hip.

It was what was under that hand that had Aya's full attention. Ken had to be wearing the smallest swimsuit... ever.

Navy blue in colour, it emphasised the warmth of Ken's lightly tanned skin. The fabric wrapping snuggly around a taut butt and the front view...

Aya took a deep breath. It was inevitable what was going to happen as soon as Ken had first started telling him about the rental boats at Ashinoko Lake in Hakone, and how he'd organised an overnight trip away for them.

As soon as they'd gotten out onto the lake, Ken had decided to strip off. The brunet had claimed it was because it was hot and he intended to soak up all the sun he could, but Aya knew better.

After Ken had removed all his clothes, he'd proceed to apply sunscreen lotion to his body. Aya blinked. Did Ken not realise what that white lotion looked so similar to? And the way Ken was rubbing it over his skin...

Aya forced his legs to move and walked over to stand behind Ken.

"Man, it's quiet out here, ne?" Ken turned his head slightly. He stretched his arms out as he breathed in the salty ocean air. "Seems we've got the lake to ourselves today."

Aya watched the way Ken's muscles moved. Ken had to be doing it deliberately.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Fishing? Swimming? Sunbaking?" Ken addressed the silent man beside him.

"You."

"Ee..." Ken turned to meet Aya's passionate gaze.

"And you said I was kinky!" Ken grinned. "How'd you know I wanted to do it on a boat anyway?"

Aya took his time to look leisurely down a ninety five percent naked Ken, noting that ooh, maybe ninety six percent of Ken was on display now.

"Good guess," was Aya's dry comment before he bent his head to meet Ken's upturned lips.

(Word count: 364)

Author's note: I had a lot of fun writing these and I hope you enjoyed them! Please let me know if you did!


	3. On the Horse

On the Horse

Omake 2 for 'On the Train'

More PWP insanity of the WK smutty type from me!

This one is KenAya. Ken demanded it.

Huggles to: Heather R, ChibiKojinoda, Seph Lorraine, Celeste1, Siberian Orchid, Stef andMangababy.

Moonraven - Thanks for the challenge! It was great fun!

------------------------------

Aya glared balefully into the big eyes in front of him.

"Hey, just accept the situation. It's stupid to glare at a horse, y'know."

Aya turned his gaze onto a laughing pair of blue eyes belonging to one Ken Hidaka, who was standing beside the horse in question.

Ken merely grinned back unconcernedly. That searing purple gaze had long since stopped being effective. When you were as intimately acquainted with it as Ken was, he knew just how quickly that glare could change into something altogether, quite different.

And Ken took it as a personal challenge to see how quickly he could change that stare. Sometimes he made Aya smile, sometimes he made Aya snort and call him 'baka', sometimes he got an annoyed look and sometimes Aya rolled his eyes and just walked away.

But Ken's favourite was when he could channel that passion and fiery emotion into a much better use for it...

"My horse just ran away, Ken." Aya's pinched voice brought Ken back to his present surroundings, in a clearing beside the lake.

"Look, it's not our fault that your horse ran away when those people started up their speedboat." Ken noted the fast boat moving further into the distance, the trails of whitewash testament to the speed.

"Idiots." Aya transferred his heated glare to the disappearing boat.

"And it's definitely not Kumi's fault that Maki was spooked by the sound." Ken rubbed his horse's nose and Kumi responded by nickering and rubbing her nose on Ken's shoulder.

"Good girl. No, it's not your fault that Maki reacted by dumping Aya onto the ground and running off."

"Ken." Aya practically growled the sound.

Ken laughed. "If only I'd had a camera. The expression on your face was priceless."

Aya turned away, but not before Ken saw the tinge of pink sweeping up Aya's cheeks.

"Well, it's a nice day anyway. And I'm sure it'll be no problem riding double back to the stable." Ken shaded his eyes as he took in the beautiful scenery, which was set off quite nicely by the back view of a very cute, peeved redhead.

Ken walked over to stand beside said redhead. "You ride pretty well. This was your first time, right?"

"Hn."

"Must be in your genes then. You looked good." Ken chattered away, not needing a response from Aya. "Did you have ancestors who fought in Sekigahara? (1) Your seat on that horse was really natural. I can see it now. You on a horse, charging down into the fray, with your beloved katana in hand, instilling fear into your opponents."

"Ken." Aya spoke abruptly, but now the slight blush could possibly be attributed to Ken's words.

"Actually, they'd probably run away at the sight of you. With your red hair, they would've imagined you to be a demon or something." Ken looked at Aya cheekily.

"Baka. Let's head back. Maybe we'll come across my damn horse."

Aya turned and approached Ken's horse. However, Ken motioned for Aya to mount first. Aya frowned, but did as he was bid. Ken was a much more experienced rider than him.

Once settled, Ken swung up easily behind him. Aya reached for the reins, Ken wrapped his arms loosely around Aya's waist and they headed off.

They'd been walking for only a few minutes before Aya became conscious of more than just the feeling of Ken's warm chest against his back.

The surrounding forest gave the suggestion of privacy, combining with the heady feeling of his lover's body spooned up against him.

The movement of the horse, as it ambled along, gently rocked his hips back against Ken's with each step. It was a little bit reminiscent of what they'd been up to last night. More than a little reminiscent, in fact...

Aya bit his lip as warmth began pooling in his groin. It was amazing how much Ken had affected his life, and libido. Aya had suppressed his emotions for such a long time, and then Ken had come along with that cheeky smile and hot athletic body and Aya couldn't resist any longer. Hey, he was young and full of hormones too!

But Aya's restraint had been noticed. He should have known that Ken would be able to feel the slight tensing of his back.

Ken leaned in closer, tucking his chin into the crook of Aya's neck, lipping the red eartail that stuck in his face. He moved it aside successfully and moved in eagerly to the pale perfection that was Aya's neck.

Aya gasped. The heat of Ken's mouth moving over that sensitive spot just under his ear, made him shiver slightly.

One of Ken's hands slipped lower, to around Aya's hips and Aya tried to suppress a moan, as Ken's busy fingers unbuttoned his jeans and worked the zipper down. The other hand slid under the redhead's shirt, brushing teasingly against Aya's stomach.

"You planned this... didn't you?" Aya managed to gasp out as Ken's warm fingers slid around his length.

"Aya, you think too damn much." Ken pulled Aya back against him, a little more closely. "I didn't scare your horse off. I'm not THAT desperate to do you on a horse. But, now that the opportunity's here... I can't say that I've never thought of doing this to you..." Aya bit his lip to suppress the moan that just wanted to come out. "And this..." Aya gave up his futile struggle.

Ken smiled at the sound Aya made. Ken could see the way Aya's lip was pulled taut by his teeth as Ken increased the pace of his strokes. Aya was trying to keep quiet, but Ken wasn't gonna have any of that. He wanted to make Aya scream his name.

Ken grimaced as his own pants were becoming way too tight. God, Aya looked so damn fuckable. Legs spread. Shirt pulled up. Aya's head draped back against the side of Ken's head, his eyes closed. Ken loved that he could reduce the frequently dour redhead to such a state.

"God... Ken..." Aya's body shook as Ken's skilled hands brought him to completion.

Ken pulled out the small handtowel that he'd stuffed into the pocket of his army-style cargo pants and gently cleaned his lover up.

As Aya's breath returned to normal, he eyed the towel in Ken's hand. "So... not planned, huh?"

"Nope. Wasn't expecting this to happen at all. But it's good that I had this tucked away, ne?"

Aya grunted in response.

Ken smiled to himself. He certainly hadn't planned this encounter on the horse. Back in the stables... now that was another matter...

- Owari -

Author's note:  
(1) Sekigahara was the site of one of the most important battles in Japan – Tokugawa vs Ishida in the 14th year of the emporer Go-Yozei.1600 in our calender, I think. It involved more than two hundred thousand samurai. Eighty thousand samurai were dead in one day. Very scary.

Also, pls note, I've only ridden a horse once. I'm not sure I got it right, but the horse movement is what I remember/imagine/read about what it's supposed to be like. I've also never ridden double.

OMG, I've done it again, haven't I?! I've made Ken a sex maniac again! I wrote this when I was studying.My brain wasfried. Yes... I'll blame that... (innocent look)

Seph Lorraine, I'mstill trying to work throughyoursuggestions of a canoe, raft and hot air balloon. Anyone else have suggestions? Ask away...


	4. In the Hot Air Balloon

And yet another omake in my Ken-loves-transportation series - In the Hot Air Balloon  
Pairing: Ken x Aya. I like Seme!Ken.  
Summary: Umm... Ken likes hot air balloons?

Huggles to Seph Lorraine for her great suggestion!

More huggles to:  
Chitoshiya no Tohma - Thx! Hmmm... An amusement park ride isn't really a type of transportation, but I will definitely keep it in mind!  
Burned Vamp - Too excited, huh? What a lovely compliment! Don't you think Youji's Seven gets enough action from the owner himself? (giggle)  
HeatherR - We're all just evil fangirls! (evil smirk) Glad you liked!  
Celeste1 - So glad you like! I like your suggestion a lot! And I've even got a vague plotbunny. My q back to you is, do you want them to get caught or not?  
Spawn of Hell - Hope you'll keep reading this series! Thx for the support!  
Mistress Quickly - (laugh) Aya's too cute when he blushes. During a briefing? Ano... isn't that a bit unprofessional?  
Moonraven - Big love to you always! (glomps)

------------------------------------------

Ken grinned. Wow! This hot air balloon was really something else! He turned to Aya excitedly. "Isn't this the coolest thing ever?!"

Aya nodded as he watched Ken's bright eyed eagerness as he asked the pilot a million questions a minute about how the balloon worked.

Eventually Ken's curiosity was satisfied and they moved to an unoccupied partition of the basket to enjoy the view.

They stood side by side, watching the world go slowly by.

"Beautiful," said Ken.

"Un," Aya agreed as he turned to look at his lover.

Ken wasn't looking at the scenery. His eyes were fixed on Aya's face.

Aya's eyes softened as he took in the brown windswept hair flying around Ken's handsome face and the way Ken's blue eyes seemed to reflect the sky around them.

Ken smiled and reached out to place his hand over Aya's. Aya stiffened and glanced around hastily. The basket wasn't full and the other passengers were on the other side of the basket, so Aya gave a small smile in return and allowed the public show of affection.

The wind picked up a bit and Aya shivered as the cool wind bit through his thin jacket.

A heartbeat later, Ken's chest was against Aya's back and Ken's arms were now braced on either side of Aya's on the edge of the basket.

"Ken, not here," Aya hissed, "people can see us."

Ken merely shrugged as he rested his chin on Aya's shoulder. "Relax. No one's looking at us. There're only a few people here and they all seem pretty occupied to me."

Aya considered Ken's words and decided to concede the issue. Besides, it was cool and the heat from Ken's body was a blessed relief. Aya pressed back a little against the taut firmness of Ken's body to demonstrate his compliance.

Ken moved slightly to accommodate him and Aya sighed softly as he was wrapped in a cocoon of Ken. Ken's arms around him, the feel of Ken's broad chest against his back and the smell of Ken's leather jacket mixing with the scent that was uniquely Ken. Aya sighed again contentedly and resettled a little closer.

Ken, however, growled slightly. "Stop moving."

"What?" Aya looked up in annoyance.

"Stop moving so much, ok." Ken sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth.

"What's your problem, Hidaka?" Aya snapped. Here he was, submitting to Ken's public show of affection and Ken was getting all crabby on him.

"My problem? Here's my problem." Ken moved one booted foot forward, bringing his hips flush against Aya's butt.

The feeling of heat and hardness in consolidated form pressed against Aya's lower back briefly before Ken stepped back again.

"Ken..." Aya turned to meet Ken's passionate gaze.

"What do you expect? You're grinding your cute little ass against me and I'm only human y'know."

Aya smirked at Ken's pained statement.

"You're just all hormones, Hidaka."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "And that wasn't you begging for more last night?"

Aya's eyes narrowed. "Begging, huh? I never beg."

Ken smiled knowingly. "Yes. You do."

"I do not."

"Want me to prove it?" Ken looked at him evilly and before Aya could respond, Ken's hand was sliding down the front of Aya's body to cup loosely around Aya's groin.

"I don't," Aya insisted stubbornly.

Ken's hand began to move and Aya felt his knees begin to weaken. Another few minutes of this, and Ken was sure Aya would be conceding.

Aya's breath was shallow as Ken expertly teased a response from Aya's body.

"Ready to give up yet?" Ken's tone was conversational as he traced the outline of Aya's erection with his thumb.

"No..."

Ken grinned. "You're so predictable. I knew you were going to say that. I'm really gonna make you beg for it now." He pulled at the button on Aya's jeans.

"Ken... Don't... Not here... Someone will see us." Aya looked like he wanted to protest more.

"Someone is seeing you, so knock it off, you two." Yohji's amused voice interrupted.

Ken and Aya looked up to find a grinning Yohji peering over the top of his sunglasses at them.

"Shit Yotan... You gotta work on your timing, man." Ken groaned as he released Aya.

"You two... Can't take you anywhere... Just hopeless." Yohji shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Like you can talk," was Ken's retort.

"Just clean it up, before the chibi makes his way over here."

Aya ignored them both and stalked away to the furthest corner of the partition.

"I was so close to getting him to beg for it too," sighed Ken as he punched Yohji in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. You can do it later, like you did last night." Yohji rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two are so damn noisy."

"Noisy?" Ken looked confused. Aya and his rooms were on a different level to Yohji's. How could he have heard them?

"Well, you gotta stop doing it in public areas if you don't want people to hear you."

"We didn't..." protested Ken.

"Kenken, the kitchen is a public area."

- Owari -

Pls let me know what you think!

Happy New Year everyone!


	5. In the Canoe & On the Raft

This series just keep so going! Ken is yet again struck by the urge - In the Canoe

And bonus omake - In the Raft

Pairing: Ken x Aya  
Summary: Ken's swimsuit strikes again.

Pls note, I've never canoed before. I received very useful tips about how one could shag in a canoe from Xellas. And Seph Lorraine told me that tree debris is a thing to be avoided. I've tried to work these in, but this fic could be completely and utterly wrong. But hey, I'm sure you're not here to read about the correct mechanics of canoeing! (smirk)

I apologise now if Aya seems OOC. He just would not behave. (sigh)

This was all due to Seph Lorraine's great suggestion! We're just a pair of incorrigible fangirls!

Love to:  
Celeste1 - Thanks! Yohji definitely knows what Ken's up to!  
thekatgrl - I made your day? What a lovely compliment! blushes Here's the canoe! Enjoy!  
Spawn of Hell - My Ken is really just a ball of hormones. He wants to do it everywhere... Hope you like this one too!  
C - (laugh) True, the kitchen is not that public. How about a lake? Does that work better? Then keep reading below!  
Mistress Quickly - So happy you like my Yohji! I think he's uber cool and he gets good lines too 'cause he's just naturally witty. I imagine he's Ken's good buddy. I'll try to get him to make more appearances from now on! And yes, Ken doesn't seem to have much sense when it comes to seducing Aya, does he? (laugh) Thanks for the idea - it's simmering away in my hentai little mind and hopefully I'll be able to produce something with it soon!  
HeatherR - I'm naughty? (innocent look) It's all Ken's fault! Oh, I did a little research and you can get big balloons with partitions. No idea how they actually look, mind you. Ah, the joys of poetic license! Limo with hot tub? (laugh) I wonder if even Ken could manage to persuade Aya to get into that!

------------------------------------------

It was 11:12 on a bright sunny summer morning that Aya knew he was doomed.

Not that the mission strategy was deficient and that all known contingencies hadn't been planned for. The mission was progressing even more perfectly than planned. The target was currently enjoying what would be his last day, back at the lakeside resort, under the watchful eyes of Yohji and Omi.

The target, it seemed, was quite the lazy bastard. He'd made himself comfortable in one of the poolside lounges and had been overheard saying he intended to stay there all day and work on his tan.

Now it didn't need all four of them to stay there and monitor the guy, so Ken had begun enthusiastically talking about the superb canoeing facilities at the resort and how much he'd like to go and try them out.

Aya had made the mistake of looking into Ken's excited, yet earnest, blue eyes and somehow found himself persuaded to go out on the lake with the brunet.

Omi had waved them off cheerfully. Yohji had sent them off with a smirk and a wink at Ken.

Aya knew what that look meant. Ken was just... inappropriately horny, for lack of a better phrase. But Aya reassured himself, there wouldn't be anything happening in the canoe, they were just too easy to capsize. No, Aya was definitely safe from any amorous moves by Ken in a canoe.

They'd gotten to the lake, signed out a tandem canoe and paddled out. That had been at 11:02. The tandem canoe seated them about ten feet away from each other, with Ken taking the front seat and Aya the back seat. There was good reason for Aya feeling safe.

However, before ten minutes was up, Ken was making complaining noises about how hot it was, and had then proceeded to strip down to his swimsuit.

A very small, barely decent swimsuit. One that caused Aya's breath to catch in his throat, and bring back memories of clothing flying everywhere... in a hurry.

Aya had encountered this swimsuit, for the first time, on a boating trip in Hakone. Ken had stripped down to reveal ninety five percent of tanned athlete body and Aya had lasted about five minutes before pouncing on the very delectable brunet.

The second time Aya had seen Ken in the swimsuit was when Ken and Omi had staged a massive water fight on a particularly humid day. Ken had successfully drenched Omi with his water gun and a handy bucket of water, so Omi had grabbed the hose. The result was two very wet bishounen.

Two wet bishounen who decided to remove their wet clothing to dry off in the sun. Aya had approved of this action, no water trails to clean up in the house, until Ken had pulled off his shorts. Yohji had wolf whistled, Omi had blushed and Aya had dragged his lover off to the bedroom where he'd made Ken promise not to wear that swimsuit in public ever again. This was several hours later after he'd demonstrated the effect of Ken's swimsuit on him, of course.

So, what the hell was Ken doing wearing that swimsuit again?! Aya opened his mouth to demand an answer but Ken spoke at just the microsecond before.

"Aw crap. We've run into some tree debris."

Ken leant over the side of the canoe as he attempted to remove the offending obstacle with his paddle and Aya felt the blood rushing to his groin. Ken's ass was raised slightly and the blue fabric clung enticingly to firm taut buttocks. Aya bit his lip and tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn back compulsively to the sight in front of him.

"Right. All done." Ken sat down and turned his head around to address Aya. "You're so far away! Hey! I know! Let's sit together in the middle."

Aya nodded dumbly. When something was inevitable, then it was useless resisting, right?

They moved in tandem to ensure an even weight distribution in the canoe, reaching the centre seat at the same time. Ken motioned for Aya to sit down first.

Aya eyed Ken's barely clad body in front of him. "Ken. What are you wearing?"

Ken stopped moving, and a slight tinge of pink swept up his cheeks. "Oh. You noticed, huh?"

"Yes, I noticed." Aya frowned. He hoped Ken didn't look at his groin, because it sure was hard maintaining the frown when his body was reacting to Ken's proximity.

Ken grinned weakly. "Yes, I knew we were coming here, and well... I forgot to pack my swimming shorts. Y'know, the nice new ones you got me. So I had to run down to the resort store this morning to buy a swimsuit and this was all they had. I know... you're gonna tell me that I'm such an idiot for forgetting, right?"

Aya blinked. It was a different swimsuit? Still... "Doesn't that swimsuit you're wearing remind you of something, Ken?"

Ken's brow wrinkled slightly. "It looks a bit like what Yohji was wearing this morning. Is there something wrong with it?" Ken looked down at himself, saw nothing amiss and looked back at Aya in confusion.

Aya sighed. "Don't you remember the promise you made me?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" The little crease between Ken's eyebrows deepened. "I do love you and I've never cheated on you." Ken was getting annoyed now. Why was Aya being so weird today?

"I'm talking about the swimsuit, Ken! You promised you wouldn't wear that skimpy little thing in public again, remember?"

Ken looked down at himself again. "This one is much bigger than that one."

"No, it isn't," Aya said sullenly.

"Aya..." Ken knelt down carefully in front of Aya, placing one hand on either side of Aya's seat. "There's no one around to see us anyway, so technically, this isn't in public, y'know."

Aya merely growled in response. Damn, he hated it when Ken was right.

"I'll put clothes back on before we get back to the resort, ok?"

Aya nodded. He felt slightly silly for making such a big deal out of the situation.

Ken leant over to brush a kiss on Aya's knee. "Hey, aren't you hot? You should get some sun, but make sure you put some sunscreen on, before you get burnt."

Aya realised he was getting hot, so he pulled his shirt over his head and shifted forward on the seat to tug off his outer shorts.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Long." Aya's board shorts nearly reached his knees. Ken's eyes widened and a knowing grin appeared on his lips as he noticed the sizeable bump at Aya's groin. He'd almost forgotten about Aya's reaction to his old swimsuit. The memory returned in a hurry.

"Haven't you heard the English saying 'Less is more'?" Aya asked. He knew Ken had noticed his reaction. Aya silently willed his eager flesh down.

Ken grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking." Then he pulled Aya's board shorts down.

- Owari -

Yes, Aya is still in denial, even if he has given in to what he sees as the inevitable. And sorry, no capsizing, 'cause that's not fun and that would just end up with lost possessions, an irritated Aya and a laughing Ken who'd end up frustrated 'cause Aya won't give him any 'cause he was laughing.

------------------------------------------

Extra Omake – On the Raft

"Aya..."

"What?"

"It's boring on this raft."

"Deal with it."

"Don't give me that look! You can't tell me that you're not bored out of your mind!"

"Fine then."

"Let's play a game."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're on a mission, Siberian."

"We're really only backup on the off chance that Yamada decides to go out on the water today."

"Mission is mission."

"Why'd we get such a boring role?"

"There must be something interesting we can do."

"Ken... I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"Dammit."

"Abyssian, do you receive me?"

"Bombay. Affirmative."

"Status update. Target has re-entered the main residence. Balinese is in position to intercept him. Make your own way back to the rendezvous point. We'll meet you there after the data has been retrieved. Over."

"Affirmative. Over."

"So what's the status?"

"The target has returned to the house. Yohji and Omi are handling it."

"What about us?"

"We'll meet them at the rendezvous point."

"But, doesn't Omi need to hack into the system to get the data?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that gonna take a little while?"

"Hn."

"So we've got a bit of free time, huh?"

"Are you out of your mind? We're on mission here!"

"Technically, we're not anymore. And I was so good while we were waiting. You should reward me."

"You spent the entire time complaining!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, not all the time."

"Fine. What do you want, Ken?"

"Ken, why are you looking at me like that? Oh God, not here."

"Why not?"

"We're on a raft!"

"I've never done it on a raft before. Have you?"

"You're the kinky one in this relationship, not me."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to do it in the canoe that time."

"Yes, you were."

"Shut up."

"Can't handle the truth?"

"If you won't shut up, then I'll shut it for you. I've got a better use for that mouth of yours anyway."

- Owari -

As always, I'd love to know what you think of this latest instalment!

And a spot of shameless self promotion - I've posted a new AyaKen called 'Inappropriate'with Ken being inappropriate (again) in the Koneko in the middle of the afternoon rush. Pls check it out!


End file.
